AKU BUKAN PEDOFIL! -HIATUS-
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Astaga! ciuman pertama Itachi diambil bocah TK? Kyuubi yang masih 5th jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Itachi. / Hah? Kau bocah yang waktu di TK itu? mustahil!/ Pangeran Keriput, aku merindukanmu. / Dua Namikaze sinting itu menjadikan adiknya kambing hitam percobaan mereka, Aniki, kau pedofil/ Menjauhlah dari adik kami yang super manis ini Uchiha Pedofil/ AKU BUKAN PEDOFIL!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Pedofil!

Astaga! Ini fic kesekian Nay yang Nay posting cuma chapter satunya doang. Lagi banjir ide minna. Kali ini Nay pake pair ItaKyuu sebagai pair utamanya. Hehe.

**Prolog!**

"Mengerikan, bagaimana mungkin adik kita yang manis ini diincar oleh guru mesum seperti itu?" Naruto berkata prihatin. Memperhatikan bocah yang usianya masih lima tahun dan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bocah yang sedang memeluk boneka rubah orange itu tampak damai tanpa tahu ancaman manusia laknat yang amat terobsesi padanya.

Naruto mengutuk Hidan si guru TK –mesum- yang selalu mengincar kepolosan adik bungsunya. Adik yang usianya sebelas tahun di bawahnya. Terpaksa ia merawat adik semata wayangnya itu dengan sang kakak yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut memperhatikan si bungsu. Orangtua mereka bercerai dan tinggal terpisah di luar negri. Takut adik-adiknya mengalami sakitnya broken home, akhirnya Deidara –kakak tertua- dalam keluarganya itu memutuskan merawat mereka sendiri. Dibantu para maid tentunya.

"Mungkin hal itu memang satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa memberi Kyuubi perlindungan ekstra." Deidara menoleh dan menatap Naruto penuh tekad, memaksa Naruto menyetujui rencana yang sudah lama mereka rencanakan pada sang bungsu Namikaze. Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Tidak ada cara lain!

Yah!

Hanya dengan membuat Kyuubi sebesar merekalah yang bisa membuat Naruto dan Deidara tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada kepolosan si bungsu. Setidaknya jika mereka satu sekolah, mereka bisa melindungi Kyuubi secara optimal.

**Disclaimer**

**Chara punya Om Kishi sensei. alur, ide, sama karakter Nay punya dong!**

**Pairing**

**ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, SasoDei**

**Rating**

**Masih T, M buat jaga-jaga aja.**

**Genre**

**Romance, humor**

**Warning!**

**You must know I'm fujoshi. All my story telling about it! Miss typo, YAOI, next mungkin lemon juga. OOC pastinya.**

**Taraaaa! Hari ini Nay berarti posting 2 story baru ya? Kali ini fic ini dikuasai ItaKyuu. My favorite pairing setelah SasuNaru. Semoga kalian suka….**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ PLIIIS!**

Chapter 1

"Catu-catu, Kyuubi cayang Kak Dei, dua- dua, Kyuubi cayang Kak Nalu, tiga-tiga Kyuubi cayang boneka, catu-dua-tiga, cayang cemuanyaaaaa…" Kyuubi bernyanyi ceria saat dipakaikan baju oleh Deidara. Kedua mata rubinya tampak berbinar sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Rambut orange kemerahannya disisir rapi oleh Naruto sambil sesekali mengecup pipi gembil sang adik.

Hhh… betapa manisnya bungsu Namikaze kita ini, pantas saja begitu banyak kaum pedofil yang mengejarnya. Kalau bukan kakak kandung, mungkin Deidara dan Naruto pun akan jatuh cinta. Pesona si Kyuubi no kitsune itu memang sanggup membuat semua mata menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Lesung di pipi kirinya sanggup membuat semua orang ingin mengecupinya gemas.

"Jadi, ingat pesan Kakak baik-baik Kyuu-chan, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Hidan-sensei, mengerti?" Deidara mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas sambil mengingatkan. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memberi wejengan untuk anak-anaknya.

"Hump!" Kyuubi mengangguk mantap. Kulit putihnya Naruto baluri lotion bayi beraroma lavender. Kyuubi menurut saja saat Naruto memintanya mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau juga tidak boleh jajan sembarangan, Kyuu-chan. Makanan diluar banyak yang tidak sehat. Jadi, makan lah bekalmu dan minum susu coklat yang sudah Kakak buatkan!" Naruto ikut-ikutan menasihati sang adik. Sekali lagi Kyuubi yang manis itu mengangguk, ia tersenyum ceria memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berjajar rapi, lalu sedetik kemudian, ia memeluk lengan Deidara yang sedang jongkok di depannya manja.

"Apel Kak Dei…" ucapnya merajuk. Deidara tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kyuubi gemas, menekan pipi Kyuubi yang lain dan menggesek-gesekkan bibirnya yang agak tebal ke pipi si bungsu, membuat Kyuubi sibuk mendorong kepala Deidara karena geli.

"Geli Kak Dei, Kyuu geliiii…"

Buk!

Dengan sadis Kyuubi memukul kepala Deidara tanpa ampun. Membuat kakak tertuanya sibuk mengadau dengan kakak kedua yang tertawa setan. Biar pun manis kan Kyuubi kalo udah marah nakutin. Gak segan banget tuh bocah mukul orang yang lebih tua.

"Hhh… kau semakin galak saja Kyuu!" Deidara menghela napas. Sementara Naruto memangku tubuh gemuk sang adik dan membawanya keluar kamar. Sudah hampir terlambat, ia harus segera mengantar Kyuubi ke sekolah.

**Pedofil?**

.

.

"Pagi Naru-chan!" sapa Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil corolla altasnya. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di gerbang TK Konoha Gakuen, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa si teme sialan ini masih saja mengganggunya sih? Membuat Naruto bad mood di paginya yang cerah saja.

"Kak Cacuuuu…" panggil Kyuubi saat turun dari mobil. Sasuke menghampiri Kyuubi dan jongkok di depannya, ia menyerahkan sebutir apel merah pada Kyuubi.

"Untukmu, Kyuu-chan!"

"Aligato…" Kyuubi menerima apel dari Sasuke lalu membungkuk berterima kasih. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan Sasuke menelan ludah sendiri. Ahhh… kalau saja bukan Naruto yang pertama kali dilihat Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke pun akan menjadi seorang pedofil ero.

"Jangan menerima barang dari orang yang tidak kau kenal, Kyuu!" tegur Naruto tegas. Ia menarik tangan adiknya dan menyembunyikan sang adik di belakang punggungnya.

"Kami saling kenal kok, dia kan calon adik iparku Naru-chan!" kata Sasuke sinting. Gak tau diri banget. Padahal jelas-jelas Naruto udah ratusan kali nolak tuh pantat ayam.

"Mimpimu Unggas! Minggir!" perintah Naruto tegas. Ia menuntun Kyuubi masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai menyeringai melihat kepergian ukenya.

Ahhh…

"Dan mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan Naru-chan!"

**Pedofil?**

.

.

"Ohayoooouuuu…" sapa Kyuubi saat memasuki kelas. Membuat semua temannya berebut membalas sapaannya. Kyuubi berjalan menghampiri Shukaku, teman sebangkunya, ada juga Utakata yang tampak bergosip dengan teman-temannya.

"Molning my ukeeee…" sapa Shukaku sinting. Gak inget umur banget masih kecil udah uke-uke an. Emang Shukaku tahu artinya apa? Bilang R aja belum bisa kok.

Kyuubi yang gak tahu artinya sih cuek-cuek aja. Sebodo amat dia mau dipanggil uke ke, seme ke, toh dia kan emang gak tahu artinya.

"Cukaku, Kyuu minta cokatnya dong." Kyuubi merengek manja saat melihat Shukaku membuka tupper warenya dan memamerkan beberapa coklat buatan ibunya yang berbentuk rubah. Request Shukaku yang memang sengaja akan diberikannya pada Kyuubi.

"Ini buatmu, aku sendili yang bikin!" kata Shukaku dusta banget. Padahal pas emaknya bikin dia sibuk ngabisin setengahnya. Bikin malamnya sakit gigi karena lupa gak gosok gigi setelah makan.

"Aligatooo…" Kyuubi tersenyum ceria sambil menerima coklat plus-plus tupper warenya. Shukaku mengangguk sok cool. Kyuubi memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengecup pipi Shukaku. Bikin yang dapet cium langsung mesem-mesem gak peduli dengan glare gratis dari teman seisi kelasnya. Kyuubi sih cuma ngelakuin kebiasaannya tiap dikasih sesuatu oleh kakaknya. Ucapan terima kasih dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

"Kyuu… aku juga mau cium Kyuu…"

"Kyuu jahat, maca Cukaku kacih cium Uta enggak?"

"Kyuu… kiss me, kiss me!"

"Tenang-tenang!" Kyuubi mendadak pusing saat diserbu semua teman satu kelasnya yang ikut-ikutan minta jatah. "Cemua dapet gililan kok, antli yaaaa…" imbuhnya sinting. Gak nyadar banget teman sekelasnya mulai berjejer rapi sambil ngeces.

Dicium Kyuubi gitu loh!

.

.

"Kak Dei bilang ndak boleh deket-deket cama Hidan-cencei!" Kyuubi ngambek. Dia membuang muka saat Hidan –si guru mesum- hendak berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang. Kyuubi yang selalu patuh pada wejengan sang kakak menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah.

"Ah… memangnya kenapa? Ayolah Kyuubi-chan. Biar Sensei yang mengantarmu pulang!" Hidan mencengkeram tangan mungil Kyuubi, bikin yang dipegang jerit-jerit gak karuan. Kyuubi berusaha menepis tangan besar Hidan tapi kekuatan mereka kan emang gak sebanding. Mau gimana coba?

"Gak mau cencei! Lepas, cakit tau, huhuhu!" Kyuubi berjingkrak-jingkrak tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman sang guru. Tapi Hidan yang emang udah kesemsem banget sama Kyuubi sih gak peduli. Dia terus berusaha menyeret Kyuubi keluar dari kelas dan memaksanya pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Lepaskan dia guru sinting!" perintah suara baritone tegas. Gak suka banget sama tuh guru pedofil yang nyeret-nyeret bocah manis berambut merah. Hidan menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh lalu segera membungkuk hormat saat melihat pria bermata onyx di depannya. Uchiha, manusia gak waras mana yang mau berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha? Bukan hanya sangat berkuasa dan kaya, tetapi juga dikenal sadis kalo udah ada maunya.

"Uchiha-sama!" kata Hidan sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kyuubi. "Gomenasai, permisi!" buru-buru Hidan pergi kocar-kacir sebelum kena marah Itachi. Itachi yang sedang bertugas menjemput keponakan tersayang yang kini dalam gendongannya berjongkok dan menurunkan Uchiha Shisui yang langsung menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyuu?" Tanya Shisui sok muka khawatir. Berusaha terlihat dewasa demi mendapatkan hati sang calon uke manisnya. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi berbinar melihat aksi sang Uchiha sulung yang bak pangeran negri dongeng tidak menghiraukan Uchiha cilik dan justru menghampiri Itachi yang menatapnya datar.

"Kakak…" kata Kyuubi kagum. Memperhatikan setiap pahatan sempurna yang ada di wajah si sulung Uchiha yang amat mempesona. Rambut panjang gelapnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah dan agak tebal, dan mata onyx kelam cantik itu membuat Kyuubi bocah itu jatuh cinta. Ahh… mungkin kata suka lebih tepat mengingat usianya yang masih sangat muda.

Melihat Shisui yang sedang jongkok di pojokan sambil menggambar lingkaran dengan aura suram disekitarnya Itachi membatin miris. Tidak tega juga Itachi.

"Pangelan…" Kyuubi meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi Itachi. Menatapnya penuh cinta seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya dipertemukan oleh Tuhan. "Jadilah cemeku." Imbuhnya gak waras. Niru-niru kalimat Shukaku kalau mau jadiin seseorang pacar. Shukaku bilang, yang akan menjadi pacar Kyuubi itu seme, sedangkan Kyuubi uke. Baru tadi pas istirahat sekolah Shukaku menjelaskannya.

Itachi langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Gak nyangka banget dia bakalan ditembak bocah yang usianya pasti jauh di bawahnya. Sementara Itachi bengong, Kyuubi memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Itachi. Membuat si sulung Uchiha itu terbelalak karena bocah uke itu amat agresif.

"MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU YANG MANIS UCHIHAAAAA!"

JEDUAK!

Deidara gak segan banget tuh nendang muka Itachi ampe yang punya muka telentang pasrah di lantai. Buru-buru ia memangku Kyuubi dan membawanya lari sebelum Uchiha sulung itu sadarkan diri. Mengerikan! Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha sulung yang terkenal cool itu juga menaruh hati pada adik manisnya? Berani cium bibir lagi. Kurang ajar! Mentang-mentang Kyuubi gak bisa ngelawan juga.

Deidara terus mencak-mencak mengutuk Itachi dengan segala sumpah serapahnya. Gak tau aja kalo adegan yang dianggapnya ItaKyuu itu justru sebenarnya adalah adegan KyuuIta. Orang Kyuubi duluan yang cium juga.

"PANGELAAAAANNNN!" jerit Kyuubi dalam dekapan sang kakak. Dia nangis Bombay ngikutin adegan romance picisan yang sering ditonton Deidara. Si gadis menjerit saat keluarganya memisahkan ia dari sang kekasih tercinta. Ahh… betapa Kyuubi sudah jatuh hati pada pangeran keriput yang amat membuatnya terpesona.

Tebese!

Ehm.! Hehehe!  
jadi, ini adalah fic Nay nomor 5 yang baru muncul chapter satunya doang, ya? Hehehe!  
diharap sih ada yang mau baca and review.

Arigatooo…


	2. Chapter 2

THE BIG THANKS FOR : Wie-chan, gan , wen phantom14, Frilia269 , keiji wolf, Nitya-chan, Yuxi Jaegerjaque, Nakajima Kyo, UzumakiKagari, Akaina Raisaki, noaiy, URuRuBaek, Noal Hoshino, Narulovers, Guest, Namikaze Yuto, OchiCassiJump, Sora asagi, Kyuu-Sama, ryanfujoshiSN, key-kouru, zheazz, , AAind88

Disclaimer

Chara punya Om Kishi sensei. alur, ide, sama karakter Nay punya dong!

Pairing

ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, SasoDei

Rating

Masih T, M buat jaga-jaga aja.

Genre

Romance, humor

Warning!

You must know I'm fujoshi. All my story telling about it! Miss typo, YAOI, next mungkin lemon juga. OOC pastinya.

Taraaaa! Hari ini Nay berarti posting 2 story baru ya? Kali ini fic ini dikuasai ItaKyuu. My favorite pairing setelah SasuNaru. Semoga kalian suka….

NO LIKE, DON'T READ PLIIIS!

Chapter 2 – 29-05-2013

Kyuubi memasang wajah murung andalannya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah di dalam mobil ia sama sekali tidak mau bicara. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal pada Deidara yang melakukan tindakan anarkis terhadap pangeran keriputnya tercinta.

Hey!

Tidak sadar kah Deidara kelakuannya itu bisa merusak ketampanan Uchiha Itachi?

"Kyuu-chan, tidak biasanya kau diam. Ada apa? Kau masih kaget dengan kelakuan Paman keriput tadi?" Tanya Deidara gusar. Selagi menyetir sesekali ia melirik adik bungsunya yang tengah cemberut. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kak Dei jahat!" kata Kyuubi galak. Ia memukul lengan Deidara yang sedang memegang setir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuubi mendadak marah padanya.

"Pangelan keliput itu ceme Kyuubi." Kyuubi menjawab polos. Membuat Deidara shock hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Sudah cukup, Deidara tidak mau lagi lidahnya menjadi korban, Sasori mesum yang seenak jidatnya selalu menciumnya itu sudah sangat sering menistai lidahnya. Padahal Deidara sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

'Kurang ajar kau Uchiha sialan. Kau racuni apa adik manisku?' batin Deidara geram. Mulai merencanakan sebuah eksperimen untuk mengubah Itachi yang sudah mencium bibir adiknya menjadi kodok. Kodok buntung kalau bisa.

Emangnya kadal?

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan paman tadi lagi, Kyuu." Deidara mengingatkan menggebu-gebu. "Dia terlalu tua untukmu, keriputnya saja ada dua!" Deidara terus berusaha mencuci otak polos Kyuubi. Mengatakan Itachi yang sebenarnya seusia dengannya itu sudah tua hanya karena tanda lahir di dekat kedua hidungnya.

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menggeleng cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya pada kata-kata Deidara. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tertaut pada si sulung Uchiha.

Bukan kah cinta itu selalu saling percaya?

Mendadak kata-kata yang sering di dengar Kyuubi di sinetron yang selalu ditonton Deidara itu berputar di kepala mungilnya. Seolah menjadi kaset dan pedoman bagi Kyuubi agar selalu percaya pada pangeran keriput yang sudah Kyuubi anggap sebagai semenya.

"Pangelan keliput itu cangat tampan." Kyuubi mesem-mesem saat mengingat raut wajah shock Itachi saat dia cium. Di matanya pangeran keriputnya itu sangat sempurna dan begitu mempesona. Itachi juga diam saja saat diciumnya, apa mungkin Itachi juga jatuh cinta padanya?

Ahh…

Kyuubi gak nyadar aja Itachi shock karena first kissnya diambil sama bocah TK. Mana mesum lagi. Kok maen cipok anak orang sembarangan?

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UCHIHAAAAA!" teriak Deidara stress. Bingung banget sama tindakan Kyuubi yang baginya sudah berhasil ditulari kesintingan Uchiha Itachi. Gak nyadar banget Kyuubi sinting karena punya dua kakak yang gak kalah anehnya.

Namikaze gitu loh! Mana ada yang waras? Hahaha.

.

.

"Sial-sial-SIAAAAAAL!" teriak Itachi stress. Misuh-misuh sambil ngusap-ngusap mukanya yang ada bekas sepatu kotor Deidara. Tadi dia tidak sempat melihat sepatu orang sialan mana yang sudah mengotori wajah super tampannya? Itachi terlalu shock karena serangan 'uke binal' yang usianya lebih muda 13 tahun darinya itu. Itachi yang selalu menjaga bibirnya agar tidak dinistai fansgirlnya kini justru harus rela ciuman pertamanya diambil bocah TK.

Bocah TK?

Astaga!

Rasanya Itachi ingin mati saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa diam saat bocah itu bertindak agresif padanya?

Sudah first kiss-nya dicuri, dia juga harus rela dianggap pedofil?

Kami-sama… aku mau mati saja. Batin Itachi miris.

Dan Shisui, semenjak kejadian di sekolahnya tadi kini begitu memusuhi Itachi. Sejak sampai di rumahnya sama sekali tidak mau bertemu si sulung Uchiha. Shisui bahkan membuang muka setiap kali melihat Itachi. Kecewa karena Itachi sudah mencuri perhatian bocah yang selama ini selalu menjadi idamannya.

"Kau sok kuat Kak Itachi, mulai sekalang kita lival!" kata Shisui sok ngambek pas tadi disapa Itachi.

"Aku bisa gila!" Itachi membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya nanar sambil berusaha menormalkan hembusan napasnya yang memburu.

Kesal sekali.

Kenapa hari ini harus menjadi hari terburuk di antara sekian banyak harinya yang sudah buruk?

Sebenarnya apa yang pernah dilakukan Itachi dalam kehidupannya di masa lalu?

Apa mungkin Itachi adalah seorang pengkhianat yang membantai habis seluruh klan Uchiha? Memikirkan hal itu Itachi hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati. Pasrah dengan hidup rumitnya yang tidak bisa dicerna dengan akal sehat.

Hhh… lelah, Itachi sangat lelah dan ngantuk. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur lelap dalam buaian mimpi indahnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Makanlah, Kyuu… ini pie apel kesukaanmu, kan?" bujuk Naruto pada adik semata wayangnya. Berusaha tersenyum manis agar adiknya yang sejak tadi cemberut itu mau makan.

Semenjak pulang sekolah Kyuubi sudah ngambek dan tidak mau makan, selalu menyalahkan Deidara dan mengatakan Deidara itu kakak yang jahat karena sudah memisahkan Kyuubi dari pangeran tampannya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuubi tegas. Ia bersidekap lucu sambil membuang muka. Membuat Naruto yang duduk di depannya mendesah pasrah dan menatapnya khawatir. Kenapa Kyuubi keras kepala sekali, sih? Membuat Naruto cemas saja, bagaimana kalau Kyuubi sakit?

"Ayolah Kyuu-chan, nanti Kakak akan membelikanmu robot gundam terbaru. Buka mulutmu sayang, biar Kakak yang suapin. Jangan pedulikan Kak Dei, yah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya berusaha tersenyum polos. Membuat Kyuubi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum karena pesona si pirang itu memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tapi Kyuubi masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku kalah. Ia harus memberi kakak sulungnya pelajaran agar kelak tidak berani memisahkannya lagi dari Itachi.

"Baiklah, tapi catu calat!" kata Kyuubi sambil mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang berhadapan dengannya di ruang TV menatapnya berbinar sambil menghela napas lega.

Setidaknya Kyuubi mau mendengarkannya.

Apa pun syaratnya Naruto akan berusaha keras untuk mengabulkannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat si ekor Sembilan itu menyeringai iblis. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang masih bisa dianggap balita. Naruto merinding disko seketika.

"Jitak kepala Kak Dei!" kata Kyuubi sadis. Benar-benar masih dendam pada Deidara yang sudah berani menistai wajah tampan sang seme tercinta. Mata Naruto mendadak membola mendengar persyaratan sang adik semata wayangnya, tapi kemudian ia ikut menyeringai iblis dan mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Kakak setuju." Naruto berucap sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tampak punya motif tersendiri selain permintaan dari Kyuubi.

.

.

Deidara yang sedang memasak di dapur mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia menyentuh tengkuknya sambil menelan ludah ngeri. Merasakan firasat buruk akan keselamatannya untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Seketika Deidara mematikan kompor lalu berjalan menuju ruang TV. Membawakan beberapa biskuit buatannya yang masih hangat untuk Kyuubi. Khawatir karena si bungsu itu menolak makan sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Saat ia datang kedua pasang mata manusia yang hendak menistakannya itu menoleh dan menatapnya sinis. Dua-duanya tampak memiliki dendam yang membuat Deidara mendadak salah tingkah. Deidara mundur selangkah saat melihat Naruto berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"Kyuubi baru mau makan dengan satu syarat…" Naruto tersenyum polos. Tapi Deidara tahu betul si adik pertama itu punya rencana nista yang akan membuatnya nista. Jadilah Deidara makhluk ternista di antara sekian banyak manusia nista.

PLETAK!

"WADAW!" Deidara menjerit kesakitan saat sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepala pirangnya. Sakit banget, Naruto kok niat banget, sih?

"Itu syaratnya Kyuubi." Naruto berucap sebelum Deidara balas menjitak kepala pirangnya juga. Mendengar itu Deidara hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nyeri. Mana mungkin ia marah kalau hal itu sudah menyangkut permintaan Kyuubi?

Tapi dalam hati diam-diam Deidara sudah merencanakan sebuah niat busuk untuk membalas perlakuan Naruto. Deidara dilawan, apa kata dunia?

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuubi tertawa puas. Ia berbaring telentang dengan kepala tetap mengarah pada Deidara dan Naruto. benar-benar puas karena sudah bisa membalas kelakuan kakak sulungnya yang sudah mengotori wajah tampan semenya. Kyuubi terus tertawa setan sambil memakan pie-nya. Ia lapar sekali, tapi terpaksa jual mahal agar kakak keduanya itu yang mengambil tindakkan.

Tidak perlu Kyuubi sendiri yang turun tangan. Apalagi mengingat kakak keduanya pasti jauh lebih bertenaga darinya.

"Lacakan Kak Dei. Nyebelin cih…" kata Kyuubi. Benar-benar melenyapkan imej bocah lucu yang baru berusia lima tahun.

Melihat adegan itu baik Deidara mau pun Naruto hanya bisa menatap adik bungsu mereka horror. Benar-benar tidak percaya sikap licik mereka juga menurun pada adik mereka yang masih balita. Kyuubi tidak lagi terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti biasanya, Kyuubi yang ada di hadapan mereka kini menjadi jelmaan Malaikat Lucifer dalam dunia nyata.

'Iblis!' batin Deidara dan Naruto kompak.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Pangelan keliput…" kata Kyuubi sambil mendesah. Si bungsu Namikaze itu benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Itachi. Sejak tadi ia terus murung sambil menggambar benang kusut dengan crayon warna hitam. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang onyx yang sudah menenggelamkan rubinya dengan sukses.

"Kyuu… ayo kita main!" ajak Shukaku. Khawatir pada Kyuubi yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di pojok kelas dihiasi wajah murungnya. Kyuubi hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk, menggambar mata onyx Itachi sambil terus mendesahkan nama 'Pangelan keliput.'

"Kyuu, kau kenapa?" Shukaku memeluk bolanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi, menatap wajah murung sang calon 'uke' dengan sorot khawatir. Kyuubi menggeleng dan tetap memperhatikan gambarnya itu dengan sorot sendu. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Pangelan keliputku…" kata Kyuubi sinting. Sama sekali gak bisa ngelupain Itachi. Itachi yang ganteng, Itachi yang tinggi, Itachi yang keren, Itachi yang berani, Itachi yang cool, dan Itachi yang berkeriput. Ahh… dunia Kyuubi kini dipenuhi oleh sosok Itachi.

"Siapa itu Pangelan Keliput, Kyuu?" Tanya Shukaku cemburu. Mulai memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk memutilasi manusia laknat yang sudah membuat Kyuubinya galau. Pangeran keriputnya Kyuubi itu akan Shukaku habisi dengan cara tersadis di antara semua cara mati yang paling sadis.

Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Shukaku bosan. Apa-apaan sih Shukaku itu? Tidak lihat apa Kyuubi sedang sibuk?

"Pangelan Keliput itu ceme Kyuubi." Kyuubi berkata tegas.

Jeder-jeder!

Shukaku merasa tubuhnya disambar petir siang bolong detik itu juga. Pernyataan Kyuubi membuat hatinya mendadak kecewa. Bola yang digenggamnya kini terjatuh dengan gerakan slow motion. Mata Shukaku terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Menganga begitu lebarnya sampai-sampai satu kepalan tangan Kyuubi saja sanggup memasukinya. Untung Kyuubi lagi gak mood jahil. Kan kasian Shukakunya.

"Kau tega, Kyuu." Kata Shukaku akhirnya. "Kau tega mengkhianati cinta kita." Shukaku makin sinting. Masih kecil kok udah cinta-cintaan sih? Lagian emangnya sejak kapan mereka jadian?

"Kita picah caja." Kyuubi ikut-ikutan edan. Entah kenapa hatinya yang tengah menggalau mendadak konek sama kata-kata Shukaku. Gara-gara Itachi Kyuubi menggila. "Aku cudah bocan denganmu."

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Shukaku mendramatisir keadaan, air matanya mengalir deras karena kecewa sudah diputuskan Kyuubi. "Apa yang kulang daliku, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi bersidekap lalu membuang muka, "Kau kulang tampan." Kyuubi berkata jujur, Itachi emang jauh lebih ganteng dari Shukaku, sih. "Dan kau kulang walas." Imbuhnya gak nyadar banget dia juga gak kalah sintingnya. Akhirnya Kyuubi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shukaku yang mematung shock. Tidak peduli pada Shukaku yang semakin kecewa karena Kyuubi tidak bisa menerimanya apa adanya.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKk!" teriak Shukaku saat Kyuubi sudah tak ada lagi di kelas. Berlutut sambil memukuli lantai pelan. "Belengsek!" ia mengikuti adegan sinetron yang selalu ditonton ibunya dan memperlihatkan scene yang saat ini dilakukannya.

Mungkin Nay harus ngingetin ibunya Shukaku sama Deidara biar gak nonton sinetron kalo pas ada Shukaku atau pun Kyuubi. Hahaha.

**Tebese**

**Wew. Ini fic udah lumayan lama gak Nay lanjut, ya? Hehehe**

**Semoga hasilnya gak bikin kalian semua kecewa aja. Nay ngerasa part ini humornya makin garing aja.**

**Mau lanjut lagi?**

**Niat review dong?**

**Kemarin Nay ngecheck orang yg baca nih fic nyampe ribuan, tapi yg komen Cuma 25 orang. Hahaha!**

**Tapi makasih, seenggaknya walaupun gak review diem2 banyak jg yang mau baca ff abal buatan Nay. Walaupun Nay lebih makasih lagi sama kalian yang ninggalin review.**

**RnR Pliiis?**


	3. Chapter 3

9-9-2013

**Disclaimer**

**Chara punya Om Kishi sensei. alur, ide, sama karakter Nay punya dong!**

**Pairing**

**ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, SasoDei**

**Rating**

**Masih T, M buat jaga-jaga aja.**

**Genre**

**Romance, humor**

**Warning!**

**You must know I'm fujoshi. All my story telling about it! Miss typo, YAOI, next mungkin lemon juga. OOC pastinya.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIS!**

Kyuubi turun dari mobil kakaknya, dituntun Naruto yang sudah memakai gakuran KHSI berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Membalas setiap sapaan teman-temannya yang sejak tadi terus meneriaki namanya.

Kyuubi yang sudah terbiasa hanya melambaikan tangan bak pangeran dari kerajaan. Tersenyum sambil balas memeluk gadis-gadis kecil centil yang memeluknya tidak sopan. Membuat beberapa bocah pemuda yang melihatnya melempar glare satu sama lain.

Apalagi Shukaku dan Shisui. Dua bocah labil itu saling memasang ekspresi cool berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kyuubi. Shukaku bahkan lupa kalau kemarin ia baru saja patah hati.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan. Belajar yang rajin, dan jangan nakal, ya!" kata Naruto saat berjongkok di depan Kyuubi. Mengepalkan tinjunya pada si namikaze bungsu. Kyuubi ikut mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengadukannya dengan tinju Naruto yang lebih besar. Itu adalah ciri bahwa dia lelaki sejati.

"Hu um!"

"Dan hanya boleh makan bekal yang Kak Dei siapkan? You understand, Boy?"

"Andeten!" Kyuubi mengangguk pasti. Bocah yang masih lima tahun itu ikut tersenyum saat Naruto memamerkan senyum polosnya.

Kakak keduanya Kyuubi itu...

Memikat hati sekali...

Kalau saja Kyuubi tidak tertarik pada 'pangeran keriput', pastinya Kyuubi akan jatuh cinta pada kakak keduanya. Incest oh incest. Kenapa hubungan KyuuNaruKyuu selalu saja dibuat incest?

"Oke, Kakak ke sekolah dulu, ya. Belajar yang rajin!" Naruto berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Kyuubi pelan. Tersenyum saat Kyuubi mulai melangkah angkuh masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia yang sudah terlanjur populer itu tak ambil pusing saat teman-temannya terus saja meneriaki namanya.

"Gini nih kalo jadi olang telalu tampan." Kata Kyuubi narsis.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kyuubi diajak Deidara ke mall. Deidara hendak membelikan Kyuubi yang bertambah gemuk itu beberapa baju baru. Adik manisnya itu selalu saja mengeluh kata sempit. Membuat Deidara tidak tega dan menyisihkan waktunya untuk mengajak si bungsu belanja.

Mereka masih berkeliaran di mall, dengan Kyuubi yang duduk di dalam trolli dan Deidara yang menjadi babu gadungan. Mengikuti semua hal yang Kyuubi perintahkan. Deidara yang sudah mengabdikan hidup matinya untuk Kyuubi itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja setiap Kyuubi memarahinya.

"Gak mau itu Kak Dei. Nola!" kata Kyuubi saat Deidara memilihkannya sebuah kemeja biru muda yang pastinya sangat cocok jika dipakai adiknya. Deidara meletakkan kembali gantungan baju itu. Tidak disangkanya adiknya itu sangat pemilih. Baju semanly itu saja dianggap Kyuubi norak, Deidara speechless dengan selera Kyuubi yang pastinya luar biasa.

"Memangnya Kyuu-chan mau baju model apa?" tanya Deidara manis.

Ditanya seperti itu, Kyuubi celingukan, ia mengedarkan mata rubinya ke sembarang arah lalu menunjuk saat ada baju yang disukainya.

"Itu balu kelen!" kata Kyuubi. Deidara menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuubi. Langsung sweatdrop saat tahu baju apa yang diinginkan si bungsu.

Setelan kelinci berwarna putih, lengkap dengan bando telinga kelincinya.

"Kyuu mau itu!" kata Kyuubi tak bisa dibantah.

Deidara sih mengangguk saja. Daripada adiknya ngambek dan gak mau makan lagi, kan? Dia juga yang repot.

"Ayo! Kita beli kostum kelinci itu!"

.

.

Kyuubi yang ingin jalan-jalan akhirnya minta diturunkan dari trolli. Ia setuju saat Deidara memintanya jangan melepaskan pegangan dari kaos hitam Deidara. Kyuubi terus saja mengikuti ke manapun Deidara pergi.

Kini, ia sedang ada di dalam toko mainan hendak membeli beberapa mobil-mobilan. Mobil remote control yang bisa dinaiki Kyuubi tentunya. Soalnya Kyuubi yang perusak itu selalu membantingkan benda apa pun yang dianggapnya gak berguna, sih.

Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya, mata rubinya menerawang liar saat sadar kini ia berada di tempat yang dipenuhi banyak manusia beraneka jenis. Pakaian mereka beraneka ragam, membuat Kyuubi sakit mata karena saking banyaknya.

Tapi...

Kemudian Kyuubi melepaskan pegangannya pada kaos Deidara.

Dia...

Itu pasti dia!

Kyuubi tidak mungkin salah lihat.

Dan tanpa Deidara sadari... Kyuubi mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Tap-tap-tap!

Seorang bocah TK yang masih memakai seragam merah mudanya berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri pemuda berseragam gakuran KHSI yang sedang memilah-milih pakaian. Bocah berambut orange kemerahan itu berusaha berlari saat yakin pemuda di depannya adalah pangeran yang selama ini dicarinya.

Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Tidak memedulikan pada banyak orang yang menatapnya heran.

Kenapa ada bocah TK yang berkeliaran di mall seluas ini coba?

Kasihan sekali...

Padahal wajahnya sangat cute dan manis.

"Pangelan..." kata Kyuubi dengan napas terengah, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Kini ia berdiri tepat di samping si pemuda bermata onyx. Mata onyx yang sudah berhasil menghipnotis otak mungil Kyuubi dan terekam jelas dipikiran polosnya.

Itachi tidak menoleh. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada bocah kecil tepat di sampingnya. Itachi terlalu fokus dengan kaos hitam yang tengah dipilihnya.

"Sebenarnya aku pakai apa pun pasti tampan, sebaiknya aku beli keduanya saja." Itachi membatin narsis. Dia yang sedang galau memilih kaos hitam polos di tangan kirinya, atau singlet hitam dengan turtle neck yang pasti sangat pas jika dipakainya itu akhirnya membeli keduanya. Lagipula Uchiha Corp tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena Itachi membeli beberapa baju mahal.

"Pangelan keliput..." panggil Kyuubi sekali lagi. Kali ini napasnya sudah terdengar teratur.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya dengan julukkan yang amat haram didengarnya itu mau tidak mau Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok nista yang tidak lama lagi akan dibunuhnya kalau benar yang dipanggil 'keriput' itu adalah dirinya.

Cih! Cari mati saja.

"Pangelan keliput!" panggil Kyuubi sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini... Itachi menunduk dibuatnya. Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat bocah merah yang sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya, bocah itu bahkan membuat wajah tampannya dikotori sepatu nista dengan sipemakai yang pasti tidak kalah nistanya.

"Kau!" desis Itachi geram. Sama sekali tidak menyambut pertemuan keduanya dengan Kyuubi seperti yang Kyuubi harapkan.

"Aku melindukanmu..." kata Kyuubi alay. Tapi itulah isi hatinya. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan rubinya yang berbinar.

Sayang sekali...

Binar itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Itachi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Bocah?" tanya Itachi ketus.

Mendengar nada itu, Kyuubi langsung memasang ekspresi sedih. Seumur hidup Kyuubi tidak pernah sekali pun dibentak atau dikasari orang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Pangeran keriput yang begitu didambakannya itu justru berkata dengan nada sesinis itu padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA?! Kyuubi mulai membatin sinting. Dia menunduk saat Itachi semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Kyuu kangen Pangelan keliput..." kata Kyuubi jujur.

Mendengar itu tentu saja alis Itachi berkedut.

Jengkel! Itulah kondisi yang tengah dihadapi Itachi saat ini. Ia sudah sangat muak pada bocah merah yang sudah sukses membuatnya dianggap pedofil.

"Pergilah!" kata Itachi akhirnya. Itachi melangkah pergi tapi Kyuubi kecil emang gak tahu diri. Ia justru terus saja membuntuti Itachi yang menuju kasir.

Awalnya sih... Itachi berusaha gak peduli. Sebodo amat tuh bocah mau ngikutin dia ke mana pun. Terkadang Itachi mempercepat langkahnya membuat Kyuubi yang sudah lelah itu terpaksa berlari. Tidak rela sekali... lagi-lagi ditinggalkan oleh Itachi.

Tapi... lama-lama Itachi jengkel juga. Kemudian di tengah lantai dasar itu Itachi berbalik dan menatap Kyuubi tajam. Melempar glare mematikan yang membuat Kyuubi mundur beberapa langkah. Takut pada Itachi, napas Kyuubi yang terengah-engah itu membuat wajahnya memerah, Kyuubi sudah sangat lelah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku... bocah!" desis Itachi kesal.

"Pangelan keliput..."

"DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PANGERAN KERIPUT!" teriak Itachi akhirnya. Lupa, bahwa yang sedang dihadapinya itu bocah lima tahun yang seusia dengan Shisui keponakannya.

Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba dibentak itu tersentak kaget, ia mendongak menatap Itachi tak percaya. Kulit putih bersihnya semakin memerah menahan luka.

Kyuubi tidak pernah dimarahi...

Kyuubi tidak pernah dibentak...

Kyuub-

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyuubi menangis histeris. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata rubi cantiknya. Sedih sekali karena sudah dimarahi orang yang begitu Kyuubi cintai.

Reaksi Kyuubi tentu saja sebelumnya tidak diperhitungkan Itachi. Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa bocah itu akan menangis sesenggukkan hanya karena satu bentakannya.

Kyuubi duduk di lantai, ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya, menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya yang memerah. Kyuubi terus saja menangis histeris mengundang rasa iba dari semua orang yang melihatnya.

Dan rasa jengkel sekaligus marah pada pemuda tampan Uchiha yang menjadi sebab-musababnya.

"Lihat itu, dia membentak anak sekecil itu, tega sekali."

"Tampan-tampan kok sangar?"

"Kasian sekali bocah itu diusir oleh kakaknya sendiri."

"Ah, orang segalak dia, pasti jadi jones. Alias jomblo ngenes."

Dan berbagai cibiran menyakitkan telinga lainnya membuat congek telinga Itachi. Itachi menghela napas lelah. Ia menatap Kyuubi yang masih menangis terisak. Ada sedikit penyesalan yang menyelimuti relung kalbunya. Berpikir bagaimana kalau Shisui yang dibentak orang lain seperti itu?

Itachi jongkok di depan Kyuubi. Ia ingin membujuk tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Akhirnya, Itachi hanya bisa menawarkan hal yang ada di pikirannya. "Jangan menangis. Kau mau eskrim."

"Mau!" kata Kyuubi cepat. Ia mendongak menatap Itachi. Air mata dan ingusnya itu segera Itachi hapus dengan saputangan yang baru saja ia rogoh dari sakunya.

"Baiklah! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Itachi lelah. Ia kembali berdiri diikuti oleh Kyuubi. Dan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menuju counter eskrim. Baskin robins, itulah eskrim yang menjadi favorit Kyuubi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Kyuu, ini mobil-mobilanmu." Deidara tersenyum setelah membayar mobil-mobilan yang dibelinya di kasir. Ia menunduk menatap Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memegangi bajunya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kyuubi tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Kyuu!" panggil Deidara mulai cemas. Ia menyapu pandang ke sekelilingnya. Napasnya tercekat saat sadar Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berada di sana.

Hilang!

Kyuubi hilang!

"KYUUBIIIIIII!" dan teriakan Deidara pun berhasil membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Deidara segera keluar dari toko mainan. Ia berlari ke sana- kemari mencari Kyuubi. Matanya memanas saat tidak melihat Kyuubi di mana pun ia lewat.

Celingukan, gelisah, berharap adik manisnya itu tidak diculik. Hanya hal itu yang bisa Deidara lakukan. Matanya semakin panas, rasa sesak mencengkeram erat kalbunya saat memikirkan mungkin saja hal buruk terjadi pada Kyuubi.

Semuanya salahnya.

Jika ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuubi, itu karena kelalaiannya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Deidara berusaha mendekati layanan informasi. Meminta tolong pada mereka untuk mengumumkan pada semua pengunjung mall tentang ciri-ciri adiknya yang hilang.

"Mbak!" panggil Deidara dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia tampak seperti orang lingung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Mas?" Tanya si embak yang disapa Deidara.

"Adikku hilang."

"Lapor polisi dong!"

Deidara hampir saja melompat menerjang customer service yang tidak tahu diri itu. Ia sedang serius, seenaknya saja Ino mempermainkannya.

Yah! Yang menjadi CS di mall itu salah satunya memang Ino, sahabat akrabnya di sekolah. Ino memang kerja part time di Konoha Square. Melihat Deidara yang hampir berubah menjadi hulk, Ino segera meminta maaf lalu berdehem.

"Jadi, memangnya pakaian apa yang Kyuu-chan gunakan?"

"Seragam TK Konoha." Jawab Deidara yang kembali tenang. Ia tidak jadi memelintir leher Ino.

"Sebentar Dei!" Ino mendekatkan micro phone di depannya ke bibir lalu berkata. "Mohon perhatian. Kepada para pengunjung yang melihat anak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kyuubi yang berusia sekitar lima tahun, memakai seragam TK Konoha berwarna merah muda. Ciri fisik putih, sedikit gemuk, rambut orange kemerahan, mohon segera memberitahukannya kebagian informasi. sekali lagi…"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Itachi mendengar pengumuman anak hilang itu dan mulai berfirasat tidak baik. Apalagi saat ia melihat bocah di depannya itu ciri-ciri fisiknya sama persis dengan bocah yang diumumkan hilang. Tinggal namanya mungkin.

Hmm… sebaiknya Itachi tanyakan saja.

"Hei bocah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sibuk memakan eskrimnya dan belepotan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh pada Itachi.

"Hn, Namikace Kyuubi."

Namikace, Namikace, Namikace, Namikaze?

Mata Itachi terbelalak saat merasa nama itu cukup familiar dan sangat dikenalnya. Nama marga dari dua pemuda sinting yang selalu dikejar-kejar sahabat dan adik semata wayangnya. Astaga! Ini memang bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Hei, Chi!" sapa Sasori yang akhirnya selesai berbelanja. Ia yang ditelpon Itachi itu kini duduk di samping Kyuubi, menoleh sebentar lalu kemudian menoleh lagi. Memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat. "Kyuubi?"

"Kak Cacoli…"

Nyaris Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar nama Sasori dipanggil Kyuubi. Lucu sekali, ternyata bocah yang tidak bisa menyebut 's' itu ada gunanya juga. Kebetulan sejak kemarin Itachi dalam keadaan badmood.

"Heh, Coli!" dan Itachi langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasori. Itachi berdehem lalu berkata, "Aku ke toilet dulu, ya."

"Yeah!" Sasori yang memang sudah kenal dan tahu Kyuubi adiknya Deidara itu sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi baby sitter dadakan. Ia justru senang karena hal ini menjadi salah satu cara pendekatan. Sementara Itachi yang mengendap-endap keluar dari kafe. Sasori mulai merasa ada hal yang mengganjal di sini.

Kenapa Kyuubi bisa bersama Itachi?

"Kyuu-chan!" panggil Deidara histeris. ia segera berlari menghampiri Kyuubi yang melambai gemulai kepadanya. Sasori yang mendengar suara Deidara itu langsung berdiri, berbalik, dan… ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Deidara. "BERANINYA KAU MENCULIK ADIK MANISKU, SIALAN?!"

Sementara Deidara memaki Sasori yang ditendang menubruk meja pelanggan lain. Di luar Itachi tertawa setan. Untung dia pergi tepat waktu. Malas sekali harus menghadapi para Namikaze yang kewarasannya itu sudah harus dipertanyakan.

"Kau salah paham, Dei!"

"Tutup mulutmu Sasori!" Deidara menatap Sasori nyalang. Ia segera memangku Kyuubi yang buru-buru memangku eskrimnya. Tidak rela meninggalkan eskrim rasa coklat-stroberinya yang belum habis.

"Ta-tapi, Dei-" Sasori berusaha berdiri menghampiri Deidara.

"Satu langkah lagi kau menghampiriku, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu! Dasar! Tidak bisa mendapatkanku, kau mengincar adikku? Dasar pedofil!" cibir Deidara yang langsung melangkah keluar dari kafe. Meninggalkan Sasori yang sudah sering ditolak Deidara itu lagi-lagi patah hati.

"AKU BUKAN PEDOFIIIIILLL!" teriak Sasori histeris. dan sejak itu, Sasori memendam dendam kesumat pada Uchiha Itachi.

**Tebese**

Well… ini udah lumayan lama juga ya belum dilanjut? Hahahahaha! Padahal yang review nyampe 50 orang. Maafkan Nay teman-teman. Tapi fic ini pasti bakalan Nay usahain tamatin harap masih ada yang bersedia baca dan review fic ini.

Betewe, humornya chap ini kerasa gak sih? Entahlah… kalian lebih tau.

Ada yg nyaranin fic ini ratednya dirubah ke T. ngh… masalahnya kalo begitu nanti Nay kebingungan pas nulis klimaksnya. Coba baca summarynya, udah jelas2 di sini Kyuubinya bakalan Nay rubah jadi dewasa walo gak tau kapan? Hahaha

**BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : ryzka . ramalia****, ****Mrs . EvilGameGyu****, ****Kitsune****, ****Jesslyn Rikaharu****, ****Achiez****, ****mariashine87****, ****UzumakiKagari****, ****Icah he****, ****Kyuu Bigdevil 1324****, ****Yunaucii****, ****Lady Lacie Lullaby****, ****SasuNaru Forever****, ****kharisma shima****, ****fuyutsuki hikari****, ****Ozha not login****, ****Rubahkyuu****, ****reichan****, ****Kagami Natsuko****, ****Toples kaca****, ****Sakulovenaluchan****, ****Subaru Abe****, ****Vipris****, ****EcrivainHachan24****, ****Hime From The Dark World****, ****Viakujyo****, ****Vermthy****, ****namikaze sora****, ****tiwiizqitama****, ****Hoshigami Sheia****, ****Rian adja****, ****Riska1215****, ****Guest****, ****Yuto****, ****Wie-chan****, ****Cvg****, ****RaraRyanFujoshiSN****, ****Aki-Ame Kyuuran****, ****Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk****, ****KimYcha Kyuu****, ****meiyo mitarashi****, ****autumn . aoki****, ****Kyuu-Sama****, ****Hasegawa Michiyo Gled****, ****Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta****, ****Noal Hoshino****, ****AAind88****, ****key-kouru****, ****Sachi Alsace****, ****yuki amano****, ****ByuuBee**

Ini balesan reviewnya:

**Apa My Lovely Uke bakalan dilanjut?** Ngh… dilanjut kok. Tapi Nay mau tamatin satu atau dua fic Nay dulu.

**Ficnya lucu banget.** Makasih udah nganggap fic Nay lucu. Hehe

**Apa Nay punya pair ShikaNaru atau KakaNaru? **Nay gak punya say.

**Aish-aish, UzumakiKagari terlalu memuji.** Hehehe. Makasih udah suka dan bilang kalo fic humor Nay bisa bikin ketawa

**Jangan di-dis ya. Gak kok.** Apalagi yg review banyak begini. Hehehe

**Apa bakalan ada adegan lemon SasuNaru?** Sepertinya memang bakalan ada

**Salam kenal juga buat Ozha,** makasih udah suka fic Nay. Ditunggu reviewnya di chap 3. Hehe

**Apa Itachi bakalan suka sama Kyuubi?** Pasti dong. Kan mereka pairing utamanya. Hahaha

**Penasaran sama perjuangan Kyuubi buat dapetin Itachi**. Tenaaaang. Nih fic kayaknya bakalan panjang.

**Update kilat dong.** Nay usahain ya. Naynya sering sibuk sekarang

**Panjangin dong.** Ngh… ini udah panjang kan?

**Banyakin adegan ItaKyuu dong.** Pastinya dong, kan mereka pairingnya

**Kapan Kyuubi ketemu Itachi lagi?** Udah kan? Hehe

Oke, Nay harap reviewnya kebales semua ya. Hahaha. Makasih buat responnya. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

**RnR peliiiis?**


End file.
